


Small Moments

by serenyty



Series: Peggysous Week 2015 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenyty/pseuds/serenyty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy and Daniel begin dating, their relationship manifests itself not in sweeping gestures, but in small moments of affection.</p><p>For Peggysous Week Day 1: Affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Moments

                It was the little things, Peggy reflected, that made her relationship with Daniel so special. While she had had all the intense emotions and eventual heartbreak with Steve, the two of them had never been able to have a normal relationship, doing things as a couple. Everything with Steve had been high stakes and unresolved tension. Before Steve Peggy had never had much time for relationships, either; there had been childhood flirtations, but never what one would call a relationship.

                While there was passion with her relationship with Daniel (she was only just beginning to realize the extent of how passionate he could be), on a day to day basis their relationship manifested as small gestures of affection. The two of them had agreed to keep their relationship quiet for the time being, given how immature the rest of the office could be about the two of them. This left them leaving secret hints to the others about how they felt about one another.

                It started when Peggy was grueling over a late shift. Thompson had kept all of them there later than usual, trying to solve a case as soon as possible. Everyone knew that this case would be there in the morning and that there really was no rush, but everyone also knew that Thompson was looking to impress in his first few weeks of being in charge. While there were a few grumbles, everyone hoped things would cool off after a while.

                Peggy was flagging; the paperwork she'd been working on for the past two hours was all blending together, and she knew that there was still another hour or two left. As she reached over to pick up another piece of paper, a steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of her. Staring at it for a brief second, her tired mind struggling to process the sight, she looked up past the mug to see Daniel.

                "Thought that if you were anywhere as tired as I am that you could use this," he said, eyelids heavy and low. His hair was even more tousled than it normally was - Peggy knew that Daniel had a habit of running his fingers through his hair when he was tired and stressed. She secretly loved the look on him.

                "Where's your cup?" Peggy asked.

                "I'll go back and get it." He wiggled his crutch a bit. "It's not easy to juggle two mugs with this thing, and I figured I'd rather drink my coffee than have to mop it up off the floor."

                Peggy opened her mouth to protest. "Daniel, you shouldn't have to go twice to get coffee."

                Daniel shook his head. "Really, it's fine. I know you were going to try and tough it out. Plus, going twice gives me extra time to avoid doing this paperwork, so you're just doing me a favor."

                Peggy fought back a laugh, instead smiling at Daniel. He grinned back. "Thank you, Daniel." He gave her a small wave before walking back to get his own coffee. Peggy watched as he left, her heart aflutter. She took a sip of her coffee, smiled again to herself, and went back to work.

                The next day, Daniel Sousa groggily walked into the office, fighting back a yawn. However, when he reached his desk he noted with surprise that a hot cup of coffee was waiting him. He briefly wondered if he ought to be cautious of it, but was reassured when he picked up the mug and saw a small note underneath his cup. It merely said "Thank you" with a small heart next to it. He grinned. He sat down, looked back to Peggy, and noticed her smiling at him. His heart leapt.

                From  that day on, Peggy and Daniel both brought each other coffee, usually at times when the rest of the office was either exhausted or absent. Daniel kept the small note from Peggy in his wallet.

                Even though they went on dates at least once or twice a week, Peggy still relished the small moments that they exchanged in the office. If Peggy needed to walk past Daniel's desk for something, she would often linger, only slightly, to touch his shoulder as she walked by. During meetings, they would try and sit next to one another, and let their hands touch - never holding hands, which felt too risky, but just enjoying the physical proximity. Occasionally Peggy would leave Daniel notes, always signed with a small heart, and he always kept every last one.

                A few months after they had begun dating, Daniel was getting to leave the office. The two of them had planned on getting a casual dinner together. Peggy had left fifteen minutes earlier, and Daniel had stayed to stagger their exits. He had just gotten up and grabbed his crutch when Thompson left his office. "Sousa!" he exclaimed. "Just the man I wanted to see."

                Daniel fought back a groan. Frankly, he had very low patience for dealing with Thompson on a regular day, but right now he didn't want to keep Peggy waiting for their date. "What do you need?" he asked. If it was anything that would take longer than five minutes he'd come up with some excuse, any excuse.

                "I won't keep you long for your date with Carter." Sousa froze. "Just wanted to let you know that I know so you don't have to keep things quiet again."  
  
                "How did you know?" Sousa asked, mouth dry. "Did you see us on a date?"

                "Didn't have to," Thompson said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You two were just making things so obvious that pretty much everyone in the office has put two and two together."

                Daniel's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. Thompson laughed. "Did you think you were being subtle? You're working in an office of people who look for this sort of thing for a living."

                Thompson clapped a hand on Sousa's shoulder. "Listen, while I wouldn't normally advise this sort of thing, there technically isn't any rule against it. Don't let it affect your work."

                Sousa nodded, and Thompson walked back into his office. Daniel walked as fast as he could out of the office, as if afraid that Thompson would change his mind.

                He met Peggy at their designated meeting spot, two blocks from the SSR. "Where were you?" Peggy asked, "I was about to send a search party."

                "Thompson held me up." Peggy nodded, as if that was enough of an explanation. Daniel continued. "He knows about us."

                Peggy's eyes widened. "How?" she asked.

                "Apparently we haven't been as subtle as we thought." He then explained what Thompson had told him.

                "Damn, " she cursed. They began to walk towards the automat. "Although," she said, thoughtful, "this does mean we don't have to keep things a secret anymore, which will be  nice.

                Peggy wondered idly, as she walked into the office the next day, if the small gestures of affection would be over, if instead Daniel would turn to more overt displays of affection. While she was glad that their days of secrecy were over, she mourned the idea of these small things going away.

                However, she needn't have worried. As she walked to her desk, past where Daniel was already sitting, she saw a steaming mug of coffee waiting for her, and next to it a small piece of paper with a handwritten heart on it.


End file.
